A Thirst for Blood
by Mikeisjelly
Summary: (Fixed html errors! Sorry about that!) Talon and Vladimir face off in a pursuit of dominance over the other, but the blood mage has other plans... (Just a little something a wrote for someone who asked, enjoy) WARNING: Contains Yaoi, Blood, Violence This is a MxM gay story of League of Legends characters. Neither characters are owned by me.


Two steps forward, they both faced each other. The crimson cloaked one smiled an evil grin while the other snarled beneath his purple clothing. One lip curled with anger and the first's fangs longed for blood.

"I don't think you really want this." Talon barked, taking yet another step forward with his fists and blades ready.

"Oh, but I do~" Vlad replied before letting out a dark chuckle.

The assassin pulled his hood down, tugging his cloak away from his body and letting it fall to the ground. Leaving himself in just a shirt and pants, he stretched his fingers within his gauntlet in preparation.

All that was replied was a short "Heh." followed by Vladimir gripping the collar of his cloak and tugging it back. Slowly, his form appeared while the crimson clothing slid elegantly down his arms. Underneath that layer was no more material to cover himself. He'd planned this from the start.

Talon's mouth hung open, staring somewhat in shock but also impressed. The hemomancer's body was surprisingly well toned, his manhood standing up. "Uhh… Oh…" A solid red blush sprung forth across his cheeks.

Strutting towards the other male, Vladimir refused to abandon his delightfully dark grin. "I want to play~ Or are you afraid? Poor Talon is scared of getting hurt. I just want to-" Suddenly his eye brows lowered, angrily smiling as he was now an arms length away.

"Taste you~"

With that, Talon lunged forth. His blade aimed right for the other's head. "You sick fuck!" He roared, thrusting his arm forward. It only evoked yet another chuckle, Vladimir quickly sinking half into a pool of blood while leaving his arm straight up. Rushing forwards, his lengthy metal claws tore through the fabric of the assassin's shirt and grazing along his chest. Reforming behind him, the hemomancer admired the other's hanging open shirt.

Talon was slim, toned, but had scars across his body. The claw marks began to draw small beads of blood, more so along his abs. "Oh how I do enjoy it when you show off~. We thirst for blood in differing ways, but I've always lusted for yours~."

"Grah!" Talon responded with a grunt, his blades dancing forth in a barrage of steel death. High pitched sounds of metal hitting metal erupted from the two of them as blades clashed against claws over and over again. One final slice caught a critical moment in Vlad's guard, slashing across his shoulder to leave a nice deep wound.

However, looking down to see himself cut, the blood mage only began laughing with sadistic pleasure. "Your ferocity is to die for~! Hahahaha!" In the moments just past, Talon's shirt had fallen off from lacking the taut grip it once had on his body. It was noticed by both, the assassin more upset than the other who was grinning from ear to ear.

Vladimir then took the offensive, hurling himself forwards towards the other and making them fall to the ground. His naked form pressed against the other's half naked one, longing for more. Talon had been taken off guard, his arms resting pointing outwards. But the naked man took advantage. Digging his claws into the wooden floors, he pinned the man down with his palm on his neck. The other hand quickly got to work, reaching back and running his other set of claws from Talon's ankle all the way up past his pants and to where Vlad now sat on his chest. The lengthy gash quickly welled with blood, the clothing falling away whilst still barely holding on by the other leg.

Without warning, Vlad pressed his lips to Talon's. He was incredibly aroused, his manhood throbbing against the other's bare skin. Pushing the other away with force, Talon growled and thrust a dagger towards the man's head again. But instead the blood mage sunk into a pool, merging with the blood from his own cut on his shoulder with the blood leaking out of Talon's leg.

The assassin stood up quickly, the material covering his other leg falling down to the ground and leaving him naked like the other. Vlad had just reformed once more, tongue sticking out and lapping up a trail of blood from the corner of his lips. "My oh my Talon~. You taste divine~." He'd managed to take the blood from the man's leg and consume it while in pool form. The trail was merely a drop left over from his taste, but he longed for more, much more.

He couldn't quite help it though, the assassin's member had gotten hard. He throbbed longingly for release but growling with an intense anger. What had this insane vampire done to him?

Suddenly he found himself against the wall, Vladimir's lips on his neck with rough teeth tugging and biting. Unwillingly he let out a deep moan of pleasure, the strange sensation never having been felt before. A muscular arm pinned him on either side, Vladimir being deceptively tanky for what he lead on for other's to believe. He needed to escape, but the desire built and his composure slowly began fading.

With two fangs breaking the skin of his neck, Talon gasped followed by his hand gripping Vlad's neck. Shifting their weight, now the assassin pinned the hemomancer against the wall and growling in his face while their hard members pressed against each other. "You disgust me." Was all he got out before uncontrollably pushing forth to lock lips with the man once again. His scent was captivating. The musk Vlad had was too unique to avoid any longer. His lips tasted of a metallic bite, hints of blood still lingering.

Vladimir couldn't help but smile and kiss back, his claws finding the other's back. Slowly and with calculation, he dragged them up the toned muscles of Talon's back. Of course it made him wince and gasp, but the blood mage enjoyed it far too much to ever stop.

Once his hand drew closer to the back of Talon's head, he gripped the long brown hair and tugged his head back. Caught off guard, the assassin was thrown face first into the wall. Trying to push himself off was impossible, the other's hands like a constricting snake holding his arms.

Sticking his tongue out, Vladimir had lowered himself to have his lips touch the top of Talon's long cuts he'd just made down his back. Running his tongue up and down, even along the depth of it, Vladimir gained intense pleasure. His lust drew him to the blood, the cuts making him moan happily. He loved it.

Talon, however, cringed and shivered at the same time. Cringing from the pain. Shivering from the strange comfort it gave and the pleasure the other drew. A gasp escaped him suddenly, noticing something pressing between the cheeks of his rear. "Don't you dare!" He demanded, voice wavering with confusion of pleasure and detest. Bringing a foot to his chest, he had just enough strength to overpower Vlad suddenly and send them both falling to the ground.

As the other landed quite heavily on his back, the assassin winced in great pain on his side. Jumping on top of the other naked man, he held him down while they were positioned top to tail. But something came over him he could never have expected to do. Opening his mouth, Talon began to take Vladimir's member. A sign of dominance? It was a thought, but his own intentions were unknown even to himself. All he did was go further down the shaft and lap the erection over and over.

Vladimir was shocked. One moment the other had been hatefully trying to kill him, now he was balls deep in his mouth purely out of the other's will. He groaned happily, looking down past the assassin's own throbbing cock to see him bobbing up and down sucking his dick. His expression softened, looking less intense and more in pleasure. But the other wouldn't have the entire advantage over him. One hand went to the other's back and pulled him down so their muscular bodies pressed against each other with Talon lying on him. While doing so, Vlad had taken the other's erection into his mouth.

Both now doing the same, both began to relax and act more lustily. Both moaned in unison, their cocks throbbing in the other's mouth. Both reached for the other's balls, playing with them and stimulating what they held inside of them. Neither wanted to climax first, lest they be weaker than the other. So they continued. Sucking harder, touching more, trying to resist finishing first. The two were sweaty, muscles glistening in the light. Wet noises rung about the room as they eagerly sucked each other off as best they could. Their tongues ran around the heads, licking the slit and just beneath the tip to force the other to finish first.

Neither could hold on any longer. Both of their hips instinctively thrust forwards to get their cock deeper into the other's mouth. Talon and Vladimir shot their cum into the other's throat, moaning around the cock in their mouth and having it fill up with the white spunk of the other. Their hips took control, pushing in and out over and over again to pump wave after wave of cum into the other's mouth. The two even swallowed it all, trying to make sure they were better.

Finally finishing their thrusts, both Noxian's took one final swallow to get the rest down. Talon rolled off Vlad, laying beside him with a trail of cum dripping down his cheek and a cock soaked with saliva and his own juices. Vladimir looked exactly the same. Mouth with a trail of cum, cock dripping with saliva and his own spunk. Both panted with exhaustion, feeling their loins well spent.

After a moment of panting, Talon swallowed between breaths and spoke up. "I still fucking hate you."

Vladimir could only smile, rushing air out through his nose like a short laugh without using his mouth.

"Perfect. You are just my type."


End file.
